Talk:Medabots Episodes
I'm posting here the original episode names before posting them in the article. We should not add the episode airdate since that info is really hard to find - unless we can find it somewhere else. I'm allowing corrections for the translations. Medarot *Episode 01: うごけ！ポンコツメダロット (Ugoke! Ponkotsu Medarotto) / Move! You piece of junk Medarot! *Episode 02: 逆襲のスクリューズ (Gyakushuu no Sukuryuuzu) / The Screws of the Counterattack *Episode 03: 男の夢は体力だ (Otoko no yume wa chikara da) / Strength is a man's dream *Episode 04: 伝説のメダロッター (Densetsu no Medarottaa) / The Legendary Medarotter *Episode 05: 海よ今日もありがとう (Umi yo kyou mo arigatou) / Oh, sea, I thank you today *Episode 06: 宇宙人だロボ (Uchuujin da robo) / It's an alien, robo *Episode 07: 暗闇に消えたメダル (Kurayami ni kieta Medaru) / The medal that disappeared into darkness *Episode 08: 迷子のメダロット (Maigo no Medarotto) / The lost child's Medarot *Episode 09: 吠えろ！シアンドッグ (Hoero! Shiandoggu) / Howl! Cyandog *Episode 10: 嵐のロボトルトーナメント (Arashi no robotoru toonamento) / The stormy Robottle Tournament *Episode 11: メタビー、グレる (Metabii, gureru) / Metabee falters *Episode 12: その名はロクショウ (Sono na wa Rokushou) / His name is Rokusho *Episode 13: キクヒメの恋 (Kikuhime no koi) / Kikuhime's love *Episode 14: 忍びが通る (Shinobi ga tooru) / The ninja passes through *Episode 15: キン・タロー注意報 (Kin-taroo chuuihou) / Kin-Tarou's warning *Episode 16: 花ことばはロボトル (Hana kotoba wa robotoru) / Robottle in the language of flowers *Episode 17: レトルト危機一髪！ (Retoruto kiki ippatsu) / Retort's close call *Episode 18: ロボトル禁止令 (Robotoru kinshirei) / Robottles are banned *Episode 19: ピンゲン南へ (Pingen minami he) / Pinguen heads south *Episode 20: レアメダルを奪え! (Rea medaru wo ubae!) / Steal the rare medals! *Episode 21: 潜入! メダロット社 (Sennyuu! Medarotto sha) / Infiltrate! Medarot Company *Episode 22: 翔べ! メタビー (Tobe! Metabii) / Fly! Metabee *Episode 23: 風と火の記憶 (Kaze to hi no kioku) / Memories of wind and fire *Episode 24: ロボトル舞踏会 (Robotoru butoukai) / Robottle dance *Episode 25: 激突! メタビー対ロクショウ (Gekitotsu! Metabii tai Rokushou) / Clash! Metabee VS Rokusho *Episode 26: メダフォース 発動 (Medafoosu hatsudou) / Release the Medaforce *Episode 27: 発表! ロボトルランキング (Happyou! Robotoru rankingu) / Announcement! Robottle Ranking *Episode 28: たこ焼き大作戦! (Takoyaki daisakusen) / The great Takoyaki plan! *Episode 29: 雪だるまが来た (Yukidaruma ga kita) / The snowman has come *Episode 30: 捨て犬のブルース (Suteinu no Buruusu) / Stray dog blues *Episode 31: りんたろう参上! (Rintarou sanjou!) / Rintarou arrives! *Episode 32: 宇宙からの使者? () / Messengers from the outer space? *Episode 33: ロボトルに架ける橋 () / The bridge to robottle *Episode 34: 奥義! シャドウソード () / Mistery! Shadow Sword *Episode 35: 囚われたチドリ! () / Chidori captured! *Episode 36: さらば宇宙メダロッターX (Saraba uchuu medarotta X) / Farewell, Space Medarotter X *Episode 37: 決戦! ミヤマ遺跡 () / Battle! Miyama remains *Episode 38: メタビーをとり戻せ! (Metabii wo torimodose!) / Take Metabee back! *Episode 39: 灼熱の最終ロボトル () / The fiery last Robottle *Episode 40: 開幕! 世界大会 () / Opening! World Tournament *Episode 41: 一回戦から大波乱! () / Upset from the first round! *Episode 42: ルパン三兄弟七変化 () / The various changes of the three Rupan brothers *Episode 43: 踊る! 大おやびん () / Dance! Great bottles *Episode 44: アイドルにご用心! () / Beware the idol! *Episode 45: *Episode 46: *Episode 47: *Episode 48: *to be completed... Medarot Damashii *Episode 01: 爆走！新型メタビー (Bakusou! Shingata Metabii) - Explode! The new style Metabee *Episode 02: 禁じられて戦い！ (Kinjirarete tatakai!) - Fighting is forbidden! *Episode 03: 謎のドークス使い (Nazo no Dookusu tsukai) - The mysterious Dorcus user *Episode 04: 届けもの大騒動 (Todoke mono daisoudou) - The tempest of the delivery *Episode 05: 激突！スクープ合戦 (Gekitotsu! Sukuupu gassen) - Duel! Scoop battle *Episode 06: 怪談・夜の理科室 (Kaidan - Yoru no rikashitsu) - Horror - Science room at night *Episode 07: プールでロボトル (Puuru de Robotoru) - Robottle at the pool *Episode 08: 戦士の絆・前編 (Senshi no kizuna - Zenben) - The warrior's bonds - First part *Episode 09: 戦士の絆・後編 (Senshi no kizuna - Kouhen) - The warrior's bonds - Last part *to be completed... --SoujiroElric 17:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Can someone help on this one? Do we change the episode names or something, aswell as fixing the summaries?--SoujiroElric 02:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC)